Father's Day, 2007
by Fish Bag
Summary: Luke and Rory meet up in an airport, post-finale. He's on his way to visit April; she's on her way to see Christopher. Things change...


Father's Day 2007

A Pointless Post-Series Vignette

Luke and Rory, and some loose strings tied. Takes place about a month and a half after the series ends.

* * *

Father's Day 2007

"_**This is the final boarding call for United flight 245 to LAX…"**_

"She said that three boarding calls ago!" Luke grumbled into his cell phone. "How many 'final boarding calls' do you need?" he complained, glaring at the speaker overhead as he navigated around fellow commuters.

"Ah, the elusive Luke Danes airport rant," Rory smiled as she walked through the terminal seeking him out.

"Not so elusive anymore," Luke snorted.

"That's right," she nodded to herself, "I forgot you're a frequent flier now."

"Getting there," he agreed, before switching back to rant mode. "I mean, how many chances you gonna give these people? Here's an idea, post 9-11 travelers: don't be late, check your schedules, go where you're supposed to go when you're supposed to go there! Stop thinking the rules don't apply to you, and we'll all get where we're going a lot more efficiently. Come on, people, who gets three final warnings?"

"Rolling Stones Farewell Concert goers? Who tour groupies?" Rory offered. "Oh, I see you!" She hit 'end' on her Blackberry and headed toward the backward blue baseball cap she saw weaving through the crowd. By the time Luke had flipped his phone shut, she had flung herself at him.

"You hung up on me!" he protested, kissing her cheek and tousling her hair before setting her back to look at her.

"Well, I like my rants up close and personal," she beamed. "Go on. Rant, Luke."

"_**Flight 009 to Dulles International Airport, boarding will begin shortly. Passengers requiring assistance and those travelling with…"**_

"Ugh, I hate airports," Luke ranted on cue at the interruption. Trying to ignore the distractions, he refocused on Rory, giving her a hug that was only semi-awkward. He was improving.

"Well, things change," Rory noted. "You used to hate cell phones," she nodded toward the Nokia flip phone clutched in his hand.

"Still do," he complained, slipping it in his pocket.

"Ah," she countered playfully, "but you see, cell phones aren't so bad anymore, are they? Only a few years ago, we would have been two people lost in a swarm of thousands, aimlessly meandering through the busiest airport in the world, feeling paradoxically lonely and helpless. Now, however, thanks to the miracle of modern technology, and the miracle of one," she paused for emphasis, "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, we were able to figure out that we were going to be passing through O'Hare at exactly the same time, _and,_ we were able to coordinate this very meeting, my friend."

Luke couldn't help but grin at her Rory-esque monologue. "It's so good to see you, Rory." He took a moment to marvel at the young woman before him. "You look great. Different, though. Older. You carry yourself differently, I can't explain it. Does that sound dumb?" he asked anxiously. "I know it hasn't even been two months, but it's like time jumped ahead or something."

"Ooh, are we time travelers?" Rory smirked. "Is this some kind of Trekkie airport game, Butch?"

Luke scowled at her ineffectively. Rory channeling her mother could never cause him real upset. He tried again to explain his thoughts. "I mean- you know, it's like when Harry and Sally meet in the airport, the second, no, the first time. And he almost doesn't recognize her, because he hasn't seen her since college but now she's this sophisticated journ-"

That time Rory actually laughed at loud. "Oh My God, Luke, how many times has Mom made you watch that movie?"

Luke blushed and smiled sheepishly. "In the last six weeks? About 27 times. Apparently, they're us. Me and Lorelai," he clarified. "Or one of those old couples in between the scenes is supposed to be us, I don't remember."

"Hmm, I thought you guys were Ross and Rachel. Oh, wait, that's right, that got vetoed due to the unfortunate name co-incidence. "Well, listen," Rory sobered somewhat, "as long as you're not Hubbell and Katie, because it really looked like that's where things were heading for a while there."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Gee, and here I was under the crazy impression that we were Luke and Lorelai."

"Well, disavow yourself of any such independent impression forming right now, Mister. I think the fact that you could completely follow this conversation shows that you are malleable, indeed, at the hands of the amazing Gilmore Girls."

Luke laughed. "Sounds about right," he conceded.

"And you're okay with that?" Rory asked.

"I am more than okay with that."

"_**This is the second boarding call for American Airlines flight 552 to LaGuardia Airport, now boarding at gate 12…"**_

"Hey, you want to sit down somewhere?" Luke asked eagerly. "When is your flight? Mine's not for another 95 minutes." Reclaiming his patented gruffness, Luke directed his next comments at the speaker over Rory's shoulder. "It's printed right on the ticket, and I'll check for updates it on the screens hanging every ten yards, so I don't need to be told 47 different times, thanks."

Rory laughed. "Come on, Luke. Let's go sit and talk."

"_**This is the final boarding call for Delta flight 199 to JFK. All passengers please proceed to gate ten."**_

They settled into a booth in one of the airport coffee shops. Their conversation ebbed and flowed, as one would expect from a reunion of two people with such a long and complicated history. The discussion was sometimes funny and light, sometimes deep and reflective, usually with clear segues between topics, but occasionally jumping around wildly as their streams of consciousness became inspired by their surroundings or their memories. There were moments of unapologetic mocking and flashes of unadulterated ranting. There were snippets of awkward small talk, long stretches of friendly banter, and many warm, and some not so warm, shared reminiscences. They spoke openly and honestly about their individual and collective pasts, presents and futures, and about the one driving force that would forever keep them connected.

All in all, it was a good talk...

"_**This is the third and final boarding call for American Airlines flight 552 to LaGuardia Airport, now boarding at gate 12…"**_

"I guess it would be too much to ask for a reprieve while we're talking," Luke complained about the PA system early on in their conversation.

"Well, if you think about it, the shops are the places where they _should_ be announcing flights. That's where the commuters are waiting, and like you said, the monitors are everywhere else," Rory opined.

"Makes sense." Luke shook his head lightly and gave a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just, you're always so logical, practical." He gave an exaggerated 'woe-is-me' sigh. "I really miss a Gilmore who has some common sense."

Rory looked at him wistfully. "Ah, but isn't that infinitely better than missing a Gilmore who has no common sense?"

"You bet."

"_**Attention passengers. Delta flight 175 to Miami International Airport will be boarding shortly at Gate One, not at Gate Two as originally…"**_

"Did you see the prices of food here?" Luke asked Rory as he returned to their table with a coffee, a tea, a banana and a donut on a tray. "I should move the diner into an airport- I could buy and sell your grandfather in no time."

"Sorry, Luke. Jerry Seinfeld beat you to the airport food rant by about ten years. 'Fourteen dollars, tuna sandwich, we think that seems fair'," she quoted the comedian.

"I'll revise my act before I do Leno," he deadpanned.

"Well," Rory replied, reaching for her coffee. "I can't speak for your stand-up, but I have recently toured a good part of the country, and I have been to my share of diners and coffee shops. No one comes close to your coffee, Luke. I'm in serious Luke's withdrawal."

"Good."

"Good?"

Luke smiled coyly. "Sometimes, you really have to miss something to fully appreciate it."

"_**This is the final boarding call for American Airlines flight 552 to LaGuardia Airport, now boarding at gate 12. All passengers should proceed to gate 12 immediately."**_

A short time later, a little girl and boy, possibly twins, came tearing through the cafe, knocking Luke's tea over with either one or both of an overstuffed Dora the Explorer backpack or a swerving Hot Wheels rolling travel case. "Daddy, Daddy!" they cried obliviously as they flung themselves at their father, who was waiting in a nearby booth.

Rory watched Luke's face carefully, specifically looking for the telltale widening, then narrowing of the eyes. She was anticipating the start one his infamous 'kid' rants, but he just easily soaked up the tea with a wad of napkins as he watched the youngsters bombard their dad with Father's Day hugs and kisses. Rory could not stop staring at Luke staring at that family. His eyes did indeed widen, and then narrow, but they held no anger of any kind. And she knew just what he was thinking.

"Luke!" Rory gasped, suddenly remembering, "I forgot to wish you Happy Father's Day!"

"Oh, yeah, thanks," he replied, snapped from his reverie.

"Is this your first official Father's Day? I mean, with April. That's a pretty big milestone."

"Second, actually." he corrected proudly.

"Oh, well," she pronounced with a shrug, "Happy Official Father's Day."

"Thank you," he repeated.

They were silent for a moment, using the lull in conversation to get lost in their own thoughts of other past milestones. Then Rory had another important recollection.

"Luke?" she began tentatively. She appeared nervous all of a sudden and Luke watched as she absently moved her hand against the top of her chest, close to the hollow of her neck, fingering a non-existent necklace. And he knew just what she was thinking.

"Luke," she started again, "Um, you have April now, and-"

Luke shook his head firmly. "They're yours, Rory," he said gruffly. He softened his tone as he watched her shocked face. "I want _you_ to have them." Still, he spoke in a manner that told her that that particular piece of conversation was over.

Rory simply nodded respectfully. The fact that he knew what she was going to suggest only proved the whole issue moot anyway. However, she felt the need to say… something. She waited until his eyes met hers again, then gave him a soft smile and another small shrug.

"Happy Unofficial Father's Day, too."

"_**Delta Flight 175 to Miami International Airport is now boarding at Gate one…"**_

"So, I never really got the full explanation," Luke said. "How is it you have time off already?"

"Oh, the Senator took the weekend off from campaigning to spend it with his kids. Father's Day," Rory explained. "He has two little girls," she added.

"Right, I knew that," Luke remembered something about that from one of the many articles he'd read recently about Senator Obama.

"He's from here. Chicago," Rory continued. "I mean, he's based in Washington now, of course, but his kids are still in school here. He wanted things as normal as possible for them this weekend. End of year parties, Father's Day barbecues, you know. No press allowed. So everything just kind of shut down and we have free time. We're off until Tuesday," she explained. "I imagine when things really start to ramp up, when the primaries get closer, it will be harder to do, but for now, his family comes first." Rory paused and shook her head. "It's just amazing to me how this super ambitious guy, who's as big a political animal as anyone in history, and who might well be the next President of the United States, is willing to just halt the whole campaign, return to his hometown and hang out with his daughters, all because it's Father's Day."

"Seems like a cool guy."

"He is. He upgraded our hotels in Chicago, and arranged for free stuff for us to do all weekend. City tours, baseball tickets, that kind of stuff. All on the QT, off the record."

"Baseball tickets? Wow, that _is_ cool. He's got my vote," Luke kidded.

"I would have come home this weekend. I wanted to," Rory blurted suddenly. "My first choice would be to see you and, of course Grandpa today. But it's just too soon. Mom and I, we need to establish some-"

"Rory, you don't need to explain. I, we, get it."

"And Mom told me you were going to spend Father's Day out in New Mexico with April anyway, and Grandpa is busy with Grandma's big DAR event tonight, so I thought, if I came home, I'd just be me and Mom anyway. And we need to put some space there, or I might not get back on the bus, you know?"

Luke agreed. "It would be difficult, once Lorelai handcuffed you to the banister."

"So, instead, I opted for the perfunctory Father's Day visit."

"Boston."

"So I guess you know Dad moved back there?" Rory asked carefully.

"Yup." Monosyllabic Luke made his first appearance of the day.

"Yeah, Sherry uprighted her downward dog, packed up her Louis Vs and got her old job back. Dad thought it would be best for Gigi to have them all living in one place. So, back to Boston it is."

"Uh-huh."

"Who knows, maybe Dad and Sherry can make a go of it, eventually. I think that would be great, for Gigi's sake."

"Sounds good to me."

And that was the end of that discussion.

"_**This is the final boarding call for flight 563 to JFK. All passengers of flight 563 should head to gate 8 immediately…"**_

"Oh, shut up already," Luke griped mid-sentence. "Not you, Rory," he added quickly, pointing vaguely overhead. "How is that not driving you crazy?"

"I can tune it out. I'm used to annoying distractions. You know," she smiled, "Mom, Paris. So, go on, we're all Obama sell-outs…"

"I didn't say _you_ were." Luke resumed their slightly heated discussion. "Your stuff is great, very unbiased. I'm just saying some of the others write about him like he's a damn rock star or something, and it's irritating as hell."

"Well, he seems to be getting people excited about politics again, so that's good," Rory defended. "Look at you, Luke Danes, reading online articles. On a laptop in the middle of the diner, or so I've heard!"

"Just staking out your competition," Luke replied defensively. "You're blowing them all away, by the way," he gushed. "Your stuff is clean, interesting, factual, informative but not fawning," he listed. "Some of your busmates, on the other hand, write like every mall opening and Legion Hall picnic is the second coming. These people need to learn the difference between political reporting and unofficially endorsing."

"Huh," Rory said, "Who knew Luke Danes was such a political pundit?"

"Please," scoffed Luke. "It's all filthy and corrupt and I want no part of it. The only campaign I have any interest in following is the 'Impeach Taylor Doose Movement of 2007'. I'm just saying, you're good at what you do. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Luke."

"I know it's not the dream job you imagined, but you're doing it well. Better than those other bozos."

"Thanks. I have to admit, it is tougher than I thought, being a political journalist assigned to cover one candidate. Sometimes it feels kind of pointless, like my words are either preaching to the choir or falling on deaf ears, or actually, I guess I should say blind eyes."

"I can see that," Luke acknowledged. "No pun intended."

"It's frustrating that no matter what I write, or say, or uncover, people are already going to have their minds made up anyway."

Luke nodded. "Well, I can confirm that the informal straw polls from Luke's Diner in Stars Hollow, Connecticut show overwhelming support for Senator Obama. And that support seems to be directly linked to a certain town sweetheart following him around the country these days."

"See, that's what I mean!" Rory complained. "Do they not understand I don't actually work for the Obama campaign? And even if I did..."

Luke cut her off. "Rory, those nut jobs would vote for Kim Jong Il if they thought a Gilmore Girl wanted them too. Hell, they kind of did, a couple of years back."

"Ah, yes," Rory remembered, "The 'Re-elect Taylor' campaign Mom organized when Jackson decided he didn't want to be Selectman anymore."

"Hence my need to form the anti-movement," Luke quipped. "Anyway, the Connecticut primary should be an interesting watch, what with the 'Rory factor' in the polling and all."

"I don't know about that, Mr. Gallup. Babette and Kirk and the rest of the diner regulars notwithstanding, I don't even seem to have much influence on the people closest to me."

"What do you mean?" he joked, "I told you he had me at 'ball tickets'."

"No matter where I worked, or which candidate I was covering, or what hard cold facts I showed them, Grandma and Grandpa and their cronies would not vote democrat if their maids' lives depended on it."

"True," Luke conceded.

"Mom is rooting hard for Hilary," Rory continued. "You know, 'solidarity, sister' and all that. And Dad, Dad says John Edwards is his kind of guy all the way."

"Sure, they probably share the same hair stylist."

Rory tried not to laugh. She rebutted, "He says he has a good feeling about him, that he seems to be a real person of character."

"I guess time will tell."

"_**This is the final boarding call for American Airlines flight 552 to LaGuardia Airport, now boarding at gate 12. All passengers…"**_

"So, how did you end up here in Chicago anyway?" Rory asked Luke to clarify. "Isn't this kind of the other direction from New Mexico? Isn't New Mexico-"

"A lot less windy?" Luke griped. "Yeah. A lot less humid, too. Although, it is raining hard in Santa Fe today."

"Wow, look who's gone and turned into Al Roker while I've been gone. Speaking of weather in our neck of the woods, did I ever thank for making that tarp?"

"Several times," Luke said, blushing. "And I know about the rain because April has an outdoor swim meet that got moved indoors. It's been quite the drama."

"I'll bet. So, Chicago?" Rory prompted.

"The only connecting flight that would get me to the meet on time was out of O'Hare. Albuquerque is not exactly a major travel hub. So here I am, Chicago. Adds three hours travel each way, and only leaves me a couple of hours with April, but what are you going to do?" Luke elaborated. "It's the regional finals, or semis or something, I don't know, it's all different out there, and April's not even sure yet. But it's big. It's this whole big weekend event. I was going to go yesterday, but they're sequestered anyway so I wouldn't even see her. The coach is a little intense, but you know, April is bonding with the other girls, so…" He sighed. "And then the whole meet got moved to a much smaller venue indoors, and I knew she'd be stressed out with that. She just got used to the whole outdoor pool racing thing, which is apparently a whole different _vibe._" He cringed at the word. "Poor kid. So many changes, I just want things to-" He stopped mid-sentence to collect his rambling thoughts. "Plus, I didn't want her to see me there in the crowd, and it would be harder to blend in the smaller indoor facility. I knew if she saw me she'd start feeling all guilty about Father's Day or worried about my flight or the diner or whatever, so I didn't want to distract her. So I'm just going to come in once her race starts, and then surprise her afterward. Then I'll take her out for either a celebratory or consolation slash Father's Day dinner, and then the red-eye right back home."

"Wow," Rory said in husky voice. It sounded to Luke like she was about to cry. He studied her face carefully, and indeed found her eyes filled with unshed tears. But he completely misread the emotion behind the display.

"Your Mom knows all of this, Rory. Everything." He sounded somewhat panicked. "We discussed it first, she's all for it. And she knows she was welcome to join me."

"I know, she told me." Rory tried to reassure him, but Luke continued to explain desperately.

"She would have come with me, and seen April, and the three of us would have hung out together, to hell with Anna," Luke continued defensively. "But she can't leave the inn now, with Sookie, you know."

"I get the daily ankle swelling update, yes," Rory nodded. "Luke, it's okay." But Luke felt compelled to speak more.

"I –we're really working on things, communication, your mom and me. I know you know about the counselor. I want you to know, this whole process, we're both totally committed," he explained earnestly. "And Rory, for what's it's worth, I am sorry I acted like such a jerk last year. With April."

"You weren't a jerk with April, and you certainly weren't a jerk with me. So I don't need to hear your apologies." Rory sounded stern, but she nervously twisted her hands as she spoke. "And as for that other Lorelai Gilmore, well, that's between the two of you, and quite frankly, there was an awful lot of 'jerkishness' bandied about by the both of you last year, so, I'm just glad you're working it all out."

"We are."

"Good."

"_**This is the first boarding call for flight 123 to Logan International Airport. Passengers requiring assistance and those travelling with small children should proceed..."**_

"So, Logan?" Luke said leadingly.

"Uh…" Even given the disjointed nature of their dialogue, Rory was taken aback by the non-sequitur. "I, um," she stammered, "I haven't heard from him."

"Oh! No, no," Luke backtracked. "I meant, uh, airport," he pointed to the speaker and chuckled. "They just called a flight to Logan airport. Boston. Is that your flight?"

"Oh. Yeah, well, I'm, not actually going now." Rory confessed. She held up her Blackberry. "Cell phones- not just for meeting up in airports anymore. I got my first multi-media blow-off about ten minutes before you and I met up. BBM, email and a phone call, just to show he cared," she said dejectedly.

"Shit," Luke muttered. 'Asshole' he added under his breath.

Rory tried to shrug it off with a joke. "That's what I get for getting a smart phone."

"Sorry," Luke said to Rory, finally understanding her emotion at his earlier April rant. "I don't know what else to say."

"I don't know why I bothered."

"You bothered because he's your father and he will always be in your life," Luke declared in a tone that let Rory know that he had finally made peace with that fact.

"Yeah," Rory agreed sadly.

"But," Luke added decisively, "so will I."

"Good."

"_**This is the final boarding call for American Airlines flight 552 to LaGuardia Airport, now boarding at gate 12…"**_

"…Steve's bigger, wigglier, but Kwan's got the lung thing going," their godfather was explaining. "A squirmer and a screamer."

"Poor Lane!" Rory sympathized. "When does Zack take off?"

"Tour starts this Friday. But don't worry, we've all got Lane covered. She will not feel abandoned." A split second later he added, "So should I ask what happened today with Christopher?" He winced as soon as the words crossed his lips, and he hoped Rory wouldn't follow his train of thought. No such luck.

"Nice segue," she noted wryly. Then she sighed wearily. "Dad's taken Gigi into New York for Father's Day. For a special 'father/daughter Big Apple experience'," she air quoted.

"Well, sure, what four year-old should miss out on that."

"He got the tickets weeks ago and forgot all about it until Gigi-"

Luke cut her off. He had heard enough. "Well, couldn't you just switch the fight to and join them? They must have called New York area flights at least 30 times in the last hour."

"I offered. They had a tea party booked at American Girl, and tickets to some kids' play off- Broadway. Reservation for two. And he didn't want to disappoint Gigi."

"Oh." Luke was instantly sorry he asked. Nothing good ever came from evoking Christopher's name. 'Asshole,' he repeated to himself.

"It's okay, Luke. Really," she added as she saw him clench his jaw. "At least he gets it for Gigi, you know?"

Rory tried to show Luke with her eyes that she really was okay, but Luke's own eyes were shut. He was dealing with the news by reliving a moment in his own history with Christopher. Bam! But sadly, the flashback version of the punch was just as ineffective as the real thing at making him feel better about that putz.

"See, I figure, it's all Mom's fault," Rory continued lightly. "If she were selfish like Sherry, if Mom were the one to take off, then Christopher would have had to step it up for me like he did for Gigi." When she saw Luke's still contorted face, she tried a different tack. "I'm not jealous of Gigi, Luke, or even envious. I got everything I needed growing up from the best surrogates money can't buy. But now I've finally gotten to see that whole 'Dad thing' is in him after all, and strange as it seems, that is comforting to me. Okay?"

Luke opened his eyes, nodded his understanding to Rory.

"And you might not want to hear this," Rory continued. "But he does try with me, too. When he's physically present, like he was last year, he's great." Rory was right, Luke did _not_ want to hear that; he closed his eyes again, but she kept going. "When fatherhood is thrust in his face, he comes through; he just won't go seek it out. Not like you. See, my father is-"

Luke held his hand up. "Rory, I don't want to discuss Christopher anymore. Not with you. Not yet, okay?"

It was Rory's turn to nod. Then she changed the subject.

"_**This is the final boarding call for Delta Flight 175 to Miami International Airport. All passengers should proceed to Gate 1 immediately…"**_

"See?" Luke whispered so as not to alert the young tween with the "unaccompanied minor" lanyard that they were talking about him. "_That_ is why I go out there as much as possible. April should not have fly across the country alone because of her parents'...mind games, whatever. She's not a human ping pong ball."

"Luke, it's amazing seeing the efforts you've gone to with April. For April."

"Doesn't take much effort," he downplayed it in typical Luke fashion. "She's all but grown. It's not like I got to raise her," he added sadly.

"Come on," Rory cajoled, "You get to be there for the good stuff- high school grad, sending her off to college, turning 16 and learning to drive," she teased playfully, "boys, drinking, and all the really good teen mistakes."

"You didn't make any big teen mistakes," Luke pointed out.

"No, I waited until my twenties and brought everyone down with me."

"Rory," Luke started to admonish.

"It's true, Luke, I've been thinking about it," she said firmly. "A lot. Hours and hours of thinking about it. There is a lot of time to reflect. I'll tell you a secret. I get seriously car sick. Or technically, bus sick. Isn't that great? A travelling reporter who can't look down at her keyboard without puking. So I end up sitting and pondering while everyone else is typing away. It's okay, when they're out partying, I'm in my room, writing. It's good though, I'm saving my money and my reputation. Who needs friends anyway? And when they're busy writing on the bus, I'm thinking about stuff back home. Mom," she paused, "and Dad, and you, and everything that happened. But mostly Mom."

"Stop thinking so damn much. It's not your job." He processed her words some more. "Wait, you don't like your job?"

Rory ignored him. "I get that you're not ready to talk about Dad, and that's okay. He is actually pretty irrelevant in all this anyway.

Luke nodded. Irrelevant was a healthy way to describe Christopher at this point. He and Lorelai needed to focus on themselves as a couple now.

"Mom and I are the key, here."

"You?!"

"I think Mom really lost her way when I did," Roy explained her thinking. "The stupid yacht and the…Huntzbergers. I feel like she saw me veering off course, and then Grandma and Grandpa betraying her yet again, and it just shook her to the core. She wasn't herself. All that strange behavior last year. The complacency, the impulsivity, the bad decisions. That's not Mom. And that's what ultimately ended you guys. So I feel to blame."

"Oh, God, Rory. You sound like April. You know, she blames herself too."

"April?" Rory questioned, "What did she do?"

"She showed up," Luke rolled his eyes. "She's a kid, Rory. It's not as sophisticated an analysis as yours is. But it's just as ridiculous."

"It's not ridicul-," she protested.

"Look, maybe you're right about your Mom being, I don't know, _'off' _without you, okay?" he started to rant. "But that's on her, not on you! You weren't even around to notice in the beginning anyway. And I know I was there, I get now that I was a big part of it too, but it can't be all on me either, because I'm not a damn mind reader, okay?" He paused to try and rein himself in. "In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have agreed to get engaged under those circumstances, and I should have pushed way harder than I did for you two idiots to work it out sooner, and I definitely shouldn't have hidden April's existence from her, no matter how noble my intentions. But she needs to own her part, too. I didn't know. She didn't..." He took a deep breath. "Rory, what happened between me and Lorelai, it was _our _doing, our fault. _We_ caused it, the two of us, together. Now _we're_ fixing it, the two of us, together. Is has nothing to do with you or April or anyone else. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

"_**Attention passengers. Flight 123 to Logan International…"**_

"So, car sick, huh?" Luke jumped back to Rory's earlier comment. "You get sick every single day? Your mother didn't tell me this."

"She doesn't know, and please, do not tell her."

"I won't tell her about the puking thing, but if you're unhappy at your job, your Mom is going to figure it out soon enough. And since we have established that unhappiness is a highly contagious condition easily spread between Gilmore Girls, I need to know now. What are you going to do? What does this mean?"

"Well, it means a lot of Dramamine for the next four months at least."

"What happens in four months?" Luke asked, confused.

"My headhunter says I have to stay at my first job at least six months, no excuses..."

"Headhunter?" Luke asked incredulously. "You're being recruited?"

Rory couldn't suppress her grin as she revealed her news. "...But after six months of this, he thinks that a desk job at a major daily in the New England or tri-state area is a very realistic possibility from here," she said confidently.

"But Christiane..."

"...Amanpour never worked a political tour bus. Her first job was as a desk assistant at CNN; she worked her way up and was sent out on assignments while always based in Atlanta. However, since I've always been more of a print junkie, it makes sense that I get back to the grind of a daily. This guy, my headhunter, he's got 'in's at the Times, The Herald, and worst case scenario, he says, I'm a guaranteed lock for the Courant."

"This is great news. Wowm your Mom is going to flip!" Luke cried excitedly.

"Luke," Rory besieged him.

"Relax, Rory. We'll keep this between us until you get the official word of when and where you're going. I'll check with our counselor, but I'm pretty sure this is the kind of secret that it will be okay to keep from her for a while," he laughed. "Car sick. Huh. This is SUCH great news," he repeated.

"Well, I'm glad my nausea makes you so happy."

"You know what I mean." He shot her a glare, and she couldn't help taunting him some more.

"Speaking of nausea. And great news."

"Yes?" Luke asked sharply.

"You know what I mean," she mimicked him.

"Subtle," Luke complained, then softened. "You'll be the first to know if and when a sibling is in the works. But Rory, we've got a lot of work to do first. We don't want to just jump into something because of reunion emotion, or ticking biological clocks, or subconscious replacement of you or April or both. She's got her stupid dog for that, as far as I'm concerned. Plus, there's the whole engagement/wedding issue to deal with. It's all being worked out…" He stopped and looked at Rory carefully. She nodded politely as though she were absorbing new information, but her eyes told a different story. "Like you don't already know every single detail of every little thing going on with me and your mom," he grumbled.

"It's nice to hear it all from your perspective," she smiled. "It reinforces things. It's very reassuring."

"You know, Rory, you could call _me_ sometime too. It doesn't all have to be between you and your mom. Lorelai uses Skype and that Facebook thing with April, so it's only fair. Just because my phone is dumb, doesn't mean it can't take your calls."

Rory didn't answer right away. She looked down and began fiddling with her blackberry. She then looked back up with a grin.

"Okay, Luke Danes, I now pronounce you an official 'Friends & Family' member."

"Good. About time."

"_**This is the pre-boarding call for United Express flight 4646 to Albuquerque International Sunport…" **_

Rory was going to tease Luke about his rudeness in taking a cell phone call at the table. But listening to his end of the conversation, she knew it was not the time to mock.

"Anna? Is April okay?...It's just early for you…...I've left Hartford, yeah. I'm in Chicago, actually, flight's about to board…..They did?…...Oh…...Oh…...I see…..Well, I could still…...Well, it's my call, not yours…...No, you're right…...I know you're not…Alright, give me a minute. I need to think…...You're right, there's no point…..Yeah, I can probably still switch the flight…Next week, after school's out, before she leaves for camp…...Can I have the full day with her then?...Thanks…Thanks for letting me know…Yeah, when you see her, tell her I got her Father's Day message and not to worry about it, okay? If she can't call later, that's okay, I understand...No, don't tell her I was coming, she'll feel bad…Will you video tape the meet and have her load it into that Tube thing?...Yes! Well, no, but Lorelai will show me…Thanks, Anna…Yeah, I'm sorry too."

Luke flipped the phone shut. He gave a deep sigh before facing Rory.

"The schedule got changed," he filled Rory in. "Her last meet is in two hours. I wouldn't make it. And then one of the parents is making a big party, and April, she really needs to be there for that, being the new kid and all. And tomorrow's the last day of school, half a day, so Anna's letting her sleep there. I'd just be in the way," he said dejectedly.

"I'm sorry Luke. Crappy Father's Day," Rory sympathized. "Well, not for me," she backpedaled. "For me, it's pretty par for the course. But for you-"

"Shit happens," he shrugged. "I'll get more time with her next week anyway. I guess I better go see if I can switch my flights around. I'll be back in a few." He rose from the table but turned back to her before heading for the ticket counter. "And, by the way, it hasn't been crappy for me either."

"Luke!" she called him right back, but he couldn't hear her over the sound of the PA.

"_**This is the first boarding call for flight 4646 To Albuquerque International Sunport…"**_

"Luuuuke!" He came rushing back to the table, and gave her a questioning look.

"It's Father's Day," Rory stated simply. When he kept staring at her, nonplussed, she continued. "It's Father's Day, and we're together in this great city, miles from home..."

Luke remained silent, but his expression changed from a confused frown to a warm smile.

"...And I was thinking-You're a father. I'm a daughter." Rory paused and then asked almost sheepishly, "Would you like to spend Father's Day with me?"

"Really?" Luke blinked hard and cleared his throat. "I'd, uh, I'd like that." He hitched up his jeans and tried to sound nonchalant. "So what do you want to do?"

"I hear the pizza's pretty good around here."

"Deep dish? Why not just eat bars of Crisco topped with cheese? No thanks."

"Luke," Rory whined, "It's Chicago. Let me take you to lunch, I'll eat pizza, you can have something leafy. Wait!" she interrupted herself. "Baseball tickets!"

"You really have tickets?" Luke was almost giddy with excitement at the thought of a ball game. Rory could tell, because he sounded…pleased.

She started going through her Blackberry. "Let me find the email."

"I can't believe you get email your phone. That's nuts," he stated as he watched her. "Which game can you get tickets for?"

"Baseball," she answered absently as she wheeled through her messages.

"I know that. What team, Rory?"

"Chicago," she replied slowly as though it were a really silly question.

"I know, but which team? Sox or Cubs?" Luke was growing impatient. "Soxorcubs? Soxorcubs?" he asked excitedly.

Rory looked at him quizzically. "Um, gazuntheit?" She looked back to her phone. "Ok, here we go. 'Cubs take on the Padres June 17 at 2:20 pm at Wrigley field. Tickets available at Will Call. Present your press pass and give code name PUS2B.' Hey," she looked back up at Luke, "Padres means fathers. So is this a special father-son game, for Father's Day? Is the Chicago team really playing against their fathers?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Come on. Rory. You're Ivy League educated. You don't know what 'Cubs take on the Padres' means?"

"Well, I was a journalism major, not a sports vernacular major," she defended primly.

"You just said 'par for the course' a minute ago," he pointed out. "That's sports vernacular."

"That's different. That is Ivy League speak. Golf, cricket, polo, fencing- I only know sporting endeavors that are enjoyed by the residents of East and West Egg."

Luke gave a hard sigh. "Rory," he spoke slowly, "The Chicago Cubs are playing a baseball game against the San Diego Padres. Many of the players will be fathers, and all of them will be sons, but, no, it is not a father-son game, per se. It is a regularly scheduled game between two teams that are part of Major League Baseball's current National League."

"Got it."

"Good. So does your offer to take me still stand? I'll teach you all about the game. There are lists involved," he added enticingly.

"I'll tell you what," Rory smiled. "We have lots of time before the game. How about before you show me the intricacies of baseball, I show you the intricacies of deep-dish pizza."

"I guess for you, I could be a pizza guy," he acquiesced.

"For you, I can be a baseball girl." she countered. "You're sure it's not a special Father's Day game?"

"It is for me."

"Aww, Luke Danes, you really are a big softie."

"Yup," he blushed as she linked her arm in his.

"Are you really going to eat deep dish pizza?" she asked as they began to walk.

"Are you really going to sit through a whole baseball game?"

"Right by your side! Asking all kinds of questions. Won't that be fun? Now come on, we don't want to miss the kick-off!"

"Ah, Jeez, Rory."

"Ha!" she crowed triumphantly. "I knew I'd get one!"

"_**This is the main boarding call for flight 4646 to Albuquerque International Sunport. Passengers should proceed to gate 11 immediately."**_

"_**This is the final boarding call for flight 123 to Logan International Airport..."**_

"Shut up!" Luke called out as they exited the terminal.

"Buh-bye now." Rory laughed.

And they were off.

"_**And now, your Chicago Cubs Starting Lineup. Batting lead-off and playing left field…"**_

So Rory Gilmore and Luke Danes spent the afternoon together at Wrigley Field. By unspoken agreement, they tried to keep the conversation light, having covered all the important heady topics at the airport and at lunch. Rory was fascinated by the many rules and lists in baseball, and, true to her word, did not stop peppering Luke with questions about the game. That is not to say that baseball took up all of their exchanges. An explanation of what the PHI meant on the manual scoreboard led to a brief discussion about Jess and his success at Truncheon. And the constant stream of junk food and overpriced souvenirs being purveyed in the aisles kept Lorelai fresh in their minds, and thus, a frequent topic of conversation. They even bought her a foam finger and a bag of cotton candy, although Luke maintained that both would be completely flattened in his carry-on by the time she received them that night.

"I am NOT walking around in public with that stuff," he insisted.

Rory, in turn, insisted on buying Luke a Cubs hat. "It looks exactly the same as your hat, just newer. Same color, same tacky plastic band."

"It's got a C on it," he complained.

"Pretend it's for Connecticut. You can't see the C the way you wear it anyway. Luke, it's time for a change. That one's looking ratty," she pointed at his head. "How long have you had it?"

"Six and a half years," he answered without thinking.

"That's a very specific number to know, um, at the drop of a hat." Rory giggled at her own joke, and Luke glared at her. "I understand the significance, Luke, I do, and I know it only recently returned to the lineup, but I think even Mom would welcome a new hat into the rotation. Hey! See what I did there?" She nudged him playfully. "I'm using baseball terms!"

"I don't know."

"Let's check with the manager."

So they called Lorelai from their seats and approved "Cubby" as the first official member of the Backup Bullpen of Hats, replacing the hideous "Blackie" who just so happened to have met a mysterious, untimely fate last month anyhow.

Lorelai was beyond thrilled to hear from them together, even though Rory at first tried gaslighting her by switching phones with Luke. Luke even embraced the cell phone fun, asking people nearby to please take their picture with Rory's phone, and then emailing the high quality shot directly to Lorelai. Rory then showed Luke that by turning her phone around, she could take a picture of the two of them without bothering others or risking a stranger walking off with her coveted new Blackberry.

"That looks dumb," he pronounced at the shot she previewed. "Awkward. Delete it."

"Come on Luke. Lighten up. It's a new trend."

"Because I'm all about the trendsetting," he sneered. "Your arm is in the shot and we're scrunched in to the frame. And the angle is weird. Why would you take a picture of yourself when you don't have to?"

They ate hot dogs and pretzels. Well, one of them ate hot dogs, the other ate pretzels. They shared a bag of peanuts. Rory kept asking questions, and Luke did his best to answer patiently. Taking her cue from the people around her, Rory cheered loudly at every Cubs hit. To the displeasure of the local crowd, she cheered equally loudly for each routine fly and ground out as well. Pretty much any time the ball and bat made contact, Rory let out an enthusiastic cheer. She also loudly protested the unfairness of the foul ball rule ("but he _hit _it- it should count!") and declared the player who stole a base to be a 'big, fat cheater'.

They did the wave, they drank beer, they stretched and sang Take Me Out to the Ballgame. Well, one of them sang Take Me Out to the Ballgame; the other actually stretched his legs. But he watched her sing with a big grin on his face. They were no different from the hundreds of other father/child pairings in attendance on that warm, sunny Father's Day at Wrigley Field. They both thoroughly enjoyed the game, the atmosphere, and each other's company.

All in all, it was a good day...

"_**Today's attendance was 40, 964. The Cubs and Padres thank you..."**_

"Wow. Five home runs!" Rory gushed as they walked out into Wrigleyille. "That was amazing."

"Pretty spectacular. Definitely above average, especially post steroid-age."

"It was exciting," she gushed.

"Yup," he agreed bemusedly.

"The people sitting near us didn't think so," Rory half-spoke, half-questioned.

"Because," Luke patiently explained again, "all five were _Padres_ home runs."

"But Padres means-"

"Rory," he cut her off, knowing where she was going to go, yet again. He jerked his chin toward the dejected faces milling about. "The Cubs just lost 11-3. Their fans do not care that today is Father's Day."

"Well, I do," she said obstinately.

"I do too," he smiled.

They walked side by side in comfortable silence. Then Luke stopped and turned to face her. "Thank you, Rory," he stated simply.

She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy Father's Day, Luke."

THE END

* * *

A/N

The Cubs did play the Padres at Wrigley Field on Father's Day, 2007. They did lose 11-3 and there were five Padres home runs. I made up the rest. I have no idea where Barak Obama was that day, although Sasha and Malia _were_ enrolled in school in Chicago then. But, it sounds plausible, right? Hey, listen, that's more research than they ever would have done the show, so cut me some slack. Speaking of which, as the incomparable DeepFriedCake pointed out while attempting to make this silly little story suck less, Gigi is actually spelled G.G. on the show. But I like my way better, so I'm just going to consider it one more little thing fixed, if nobody minds. Apologies to any real-life G.G.s out there.

Happy Father's Day!


End file.
